Dark Magi the Limey Part
by Yami Hiko
Summary: The chapter that is the second last in Shinigami's Kaizer's Fic, Dark Magi. I'm writing each lemon for each pairing! YamixYuugi is first, then Baka-san (Bakura) and Ryou, then MaixAnzu. LAST CHAPPIE: SetoxJou!
1. YamixYuugi Limey thing!

YM: Hi hi!! I'm writing the heavy lime/almost lemony type part for "Dark Magi" by Shinigami's Kaizer, 'cause SK said I could!! It's the part that coems right before the last chapter. Her fic is in my favorites if you want to check it out ^_^. And you know what? Now that this fic is in my hands, you should be afraid. Be very afraid!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!! -I love maniacal laughter!-

EC: Stop that. Don't scare the readers, or they won't review.

YM: Aw put a sock in it Evile. You're only here for one reason, so do your job 'n' get out.

EC: -_-' okay, okay. Yami Megami doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of it's cast.

Yu-gi-oh! Cast: *sigh of relief*

YM: Hey!! Stop that or I'll write a fic about all of ya!!

Cast: *looked around innocently* We didn't do anything. . . . 

YM: -_-' how stupid do you think I am?

EC: I'd say pretty.

YM: You're still here?

EC: Eeeep!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

This sent a shiver down his spine and ripped a moan from his throat as a warm hand stated to caress his stomach under the shirt.

"Oh Yami."

"Will you be mine?"

"Yami I. . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But he cut himself off with a groan as Yami's fingers found one of his nipples. He was in so much bliss, Yuugi barely registered the leather vest being pulled away. Yami slid the purple silk shirt off of his Aibou and explored his chest with a curious hand. Then, the warmth was gone. Yuugi whimpered in protest, until Yami replaced the hand with his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm." was all Yuugi could say as Yami teased his nipple with his tongue. Then, Yuugi decided it was his Yami's turn, which was difficult, because almost no coherent thoughts were able to pass through his head. He slowly pulled Yami away and captured his mouth, asking shyly for entrance, which was almost immediately granted. Tongues spared, neither backing down until they had to break for breath. Yuugi took the initiative this time, much to Yami's surprise (and pleasure ^_^). He slipped the gold vest off of his Yami's shoulders as he kissed down his neck, nipping every once and a while, then sucking softly in apology. 

"Mmmmmmmm. A-Aibou, m-more, ohhhhhhhh!" Yami groaned as Yuugi brushed over one of his semi-erect nipples that was hidden under his blood red shirt. Yami practically purred when Yuugi teased them through the rough velvet of his shirt, making them erect.

"Yami?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"I agree, Aibou."

Yami, eyes half lidded, the other half clouded with desire, barely registered Yuugi slipping his shirt over his head, because his aibou's warm mouth immediately descended back onto his chest, enveloping it in a delicious heat. It drew down his chest to the his navel, and a warm tongue dipped in once, twice, before a line a warm kisses came back up to Yami's neck, which was about as far as Yuugi could reach (^_^). Then, Yami remembered, he had and outfit he wanted to see on his Aibou. He bent down slowly, lifting up the shirt and kissing his Aibou on the neck, removing the dog collar with his teeth, before he slipped it on. 

He admired the pale blue leather straps the framed his Aibou's body as he kissed down the subject's exposed stomach. He slowly undid the button on his Aibou's leather pants and slid them down his legs, teasing his Aibou with the tantalizing slowness. Yuugi whimpered, impatient, and he quickly removed his boots and the leather pants in record speed, almost ripping them. Now he was clad in nothing but the blue leather shirt, which covered next to nothing, and his white silk boxers. Yami smiled as he went back to his Aibou's stomach, dipping his tongue into the small navel. He kissed his way down to the edge of his Aibou's white boxers and pulled them away to reveal his koibito's weeping erection. He decided to tease his Aibou by not touching it, but by simply going around it to the inside of his thighs. Yuugi made the most delicious mewing sound when Yami came close to the base with his warm tongue, and he decided that his Aibou had had enough torment. He was about to take Yuugi into his mouth. He was so close, Yuugi could feel his Yami's warm breath on the tip, and that made him shiver in anticipation. Then a voice over the loudspeakers of the store boomed,

"Shoppers, please finish shopping and make your purchases. The mall closes in five minutes. Have a nice evening." Yami pulled back, thinking as many Egyptian obscenities as he could think of, and his light, he could tell, wasn't to pleased about that announcement either.

TBC. . . . . . .

YM: I'm a bad girl!! ^_^

EC: Have you *ever* done one of those before?  
YM: Nooooooo. And I never intend to do one again, 'cause I know it was real real real real bad!  
Yuugi: Did you *have* to make the mall close?!

YM: Don't blame me! SK did it!!

Yuugi: But did you have to make it close right there?!!

YM: Well, technically, no, but like I said, I'm a bad girl.

Yuugi: -_-'

YM: C & C to me and Shinigami Kaizer, 'cause it's her story!!

Yami: If you don't finish the lemon, I'll have to mind crush you.

YM: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!! *disappears in a flash of fire*


	2. BakuraxRyou Limey thing!

YM: And back by popular demand!

EC: Don't kid yourself…one person said you should do a BakruaxRyou…

YM: -_-'

IH: Anyway, hi!! We're back to do a BakuraxRyou for Shinigami's Kaizer's Dark Magi.

YM: Yami? Disclaimer please?

Yami: YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh and she doesn't own the story Dark Magi, it belongs to Shinigami's Kaizer, and you can read her fic on YM's favorites list.

Bakura: Hurry up with the damn disclaimer already Pharaoh!

Yami: ::glares:: And there is no plot you can take from her, so I won't even say it…

YM: -_-' Well what do you want? It's a PWP!

EC: Anyway, on to the fic!

Bakura: I couldn't agree more.

YM: Oh, and a note: I call:

Ryou Bakura = Ryou

Yami Bakura = Bakura

Just so there's no confusion.

Chapter 2: BakuraxRyou

//

__

Joey just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Get a room."

Y. Bakura stood up with a quick motion, pulling a gasping Bakura up with him, flashing the group an evil smile "I think I will." With that he pulled a non-struggling Bakura into one of the dressing rooms.

//

As soon as the door was closed, Bakura was on Ryou. Kisstig his light harshly, he surprisingly asked for entrance, rather than force his tongue in, and was granted access immediately. The dark one plundered the warm cavern, searching out every corner of his sweet-flavored hikari. 

Ryou moaned as Baka-san probed his mouth brusquely, making him shiver slightly. Then, he felt the wet appendage curl around his own, and after a hesitant second, he shyly "fought for dominance" with Bakura; though Bakura of course, won that one easily enough. Breaking for air, he fumbled with the white leather that his hikari wore. Growling angrilly, as he couldn't get it off, he gave a sharp tug and decidedly ignored the in focus rip that he hears as the stiff material fell to the floor.

Ryou heard the rip and felt a rush of cold air, but before he could register what had happened, he was again shoved into a dizzy haze as Bakura's mouth immediately found his newly exposed and extremely sensitive neck. He purred deep in his throat as Bakura nipped as his neck and his back arched off the wall as Bakura's hands found the small nubs of flesh that were already semi-peaked. Fingers twining in Bakura's hair, all he could manage was,

"B-Baaakuuuuraa-mmmnnn!!" When Bakura's thigh evenly stroked between the white one's legs; in short, right now, he was a very ecstatic, fuzz-for-brains hikari.

Kissing down Ryou's neck, he delayed just a second, and was rewarded with a small mewl of defeat. Smirking, he licked the small pink nub in experiment, and was remunerated with an in-coherent groan. Simpering in an evil fashion, the dark one bit down on the small papilla that was now completely erect, elicting a loud moan from his hikari, who arched even _further_ off the wall. Bakura felt his light's hands tangle in his hair, which told him that Ryou had never felt anything like this before. _Well, we'll see what happens in a minute_, thought Bakura to himself in a less-than-innocent manner.

Ryou's misty mind finally collected itself into some sort of semi-disarray, and slim fingers worked the black leather shirt off of Bakura's unyielding torso and running over the well-defined muscles that lay there.

Bakura arched into the unexpected touch, the feather light touches driving him absolutely insane. Going to the other areola, swirling around it with his tongue, he doubted that Ryou even felt his fingers open the button to his pants and slip them off, because the extremely incoherent Ryou was at the moment half screaming,

"B-Bakuuuuuuuura!!!" Mostly likely because at that just about very second, Bakura bit down hard on the soft nub of flesh, and at the same time wrapped his warm fingers around his light's length.

Applying just the vaguest bit of pressure, Bakura let his hand slide quickly up his hikari's length, seeing what the effect on Ryou was. He was not disappointed as the light one screamed something that sounded like his name, but it was mostly unintelligible.

_If he does *that* now, I wonder what will happen if……_thought Bakura as a scheme hatched and unfurled. Kissing down his light's lithe torso, reveling in the smooth, hidden muscles that he would have never thought there, he made it to Ryou's navel, dipping his tongue in twice, as the first time made Ryou moan his name, before continuing on. Removing his hand from the lithe boy's length, he smirked as his hikari moaned at the loss, clearly not too happy about it. _Just you wait_, thought Bakura as he kissed his light just below the navel. Then, he went lower; letting his breath ghost over Ryou's head, elicting a shivering moan from his light's throat. Then, just as his tongue was about to touch the head, a voice came on over the loudspeaker of the store, saying,

"Shoppers, please finish shopping and make your purchases. The mall closes in five minutes. Have a nice evening." Growling, Bakura stood, as the entire mood was ruined. Cursing mentally in Egyptian, he stood, beginning to dress again, and smirking as Ryou's face curved into a uncharacteristic scowl………

YM: ^_^ How was that?

Bakura: I hate you, you stupid bitch.

YM: ;_; You're sooooooo mean!!! ::sobs::

Ryou: Yami, that wasn't very nice!!

Bakura: So?

Ryou: -_-' ::sighs::

Mai: R&R please! The next chapter is for me and Anzu!! ^_^!! I can't wait!!

YM: But, but, but, I've never written a yuri limey/lemony thing before!!

Anzu: So? There's a first time for everything! And besides, that's what friends are for!! ::starts a friendship rant::

Mai: ::kisses Anzu to stop the friendship rant::

Anzu: ::stops talking::

YM: Thank you Mai.

Mai: ::gives YM a thumbs up:: ::continues kissing Anzu::

YM: ^^;; R&R please!! ^_^


	3. MaixAnzu Limey thing!

YM: ^_^ I'm back from the abyss!!

EC: Where the hell have you been!?

YM: Hey, I'm recovering from and injury here! A little sympathy please? It's hard to type with one hand!

EC: -_-' So what if you broke you wrist?

YM: -_-' Thanx. Really. I can feel the compassion. -_-' Anyways, here's Chapter 3: MaixAnzu.

Mai: About time

YM: Disclaimer please?

Anzu: YM doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! Now hurry up and start writing!

YM: Alright, alright, sheesh!

Chapter 3: MaixAnzu.

The door had barely closed before Mai suck up behind the shorter brunette, licking from Anzu's shoulder , up her neck to the base of her chin, drawing a moan that almost sounded like the blonde's name. Wrapping both arms around the pleather clad other, Mai's long fingers feathered touches over Anzu's petit breasts, elicting a half gasp half groan as the brunette head fell back onto Mai's shoulder.

Sliding her hands down Anzu's flat abdomen, she pressed palms down, sliding to the very bottom edge of the brunette's pleather skirt and sliding her hands back up, this time under the stiff material and across Anzu's inner thighs.

"A-hhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnmmmmmmm." Was pretty much the sound Anzu made as Mai's fingers deftly traced the edge of her panties up her thighs to her waist. Anzu's hands were wrapped in Mai's hair, pulling the blonde towards her neck, who gladly obliged with nipping and sucking rigorously at it. A sharp bite caused the brunette to arch her back, moaning headily something that resembled "Mai".

"What? I'm sorry my dear, but I just can't hear you." Mai said teasingly as she smiled in a positively evily, turning Anzu around and capturing her soft lips in a breath-stealing kiss.

The brunette's fingers sild up Mai's back, clumsily undoing the zipper and aloosing the pleather to come undone, slipping to the ground as Mai moved her arms. Kissing lightly down her koi's neck, feathering kisses that caused the violet-eyed duelist to shiver, Anzu licked gently at one of the semi-erect nubs of flesh she found, allowing the cold air to almost immediately bite the warm wetness, causing a sharp gasp that turned into a throaty moan as Anzu's mouth returned, biting slightly at t the now erect appendage. Fingers coming up, the brunette stroked Mai's other nipple slowly, barely coming in contact with it, causing said blonde to shiver and closer her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall.

Moving down the blonde's body slowly with hot, wet kisses, she easily slipped the shirt that the other wore off of her slim hips, not bothering with the zipper, and continued her descent. That is, until she was stopped as two hands gently grasped her chin, and her gaze was tipped up, filling her vision with a picture of her koibito, panting heavily, face flushed, slight sheen of sweat covering her smooth skin.

Said girl slowly dropped to her knees, bringing Anzu down with her, capturing her lips again. The zipper in the front of the blue-eyed girl's shirt came undone easily, opening it like a vest. Descending on the innocent girl, she traced random patterns across her smooth skin, nipping harshly at her nipples once or twice, earning her a strangled yell each time.

Kissing her girlfriend hard enough to bruise Anzu's lips, the blondes curious hands traveled up and down her body, one slipping under her pleather skirt. Tracing the sensitive skin between Anzu's legs, the feathered touch caused Anzu to arch her back and yelp, though Mai swallowed the sound greedily.

Hooking one of the straps of the tight thong, it was slipped down the blue-eyed-girl's legs almost carelessly, the hand slowly, teasingly, sliding back up the brunette's inner thigh, it's partner grasping Anzu's wrists and pinning them above her head as Mai nipped at her neck. Teasingly, she traced a light touch across the nest of tan hair, wandering fingers moving even more slowly. Anzu was completely pleasure hazed, and she arched off of the floor as Mai's curious digits ghosted over her sensitive outer lips. 

Torturing the poor brunette, Mai began stroking long and light, drawing a few shivers and moans from the lust-filled uke. Just as the evil-minded blonde decided that Anzu had taken enough torment and deserved her prize, she was about to penetrate her sweet entrance, when a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, startling Mai so that she jumped away from the brunette and hit her head on the wall.

"Shoppers, please finish shopping and make your purchases. The Mall closes in five minutes. Have a nice evening." Growling angrily, Mai looked around for her shirt while a still pleasure-hazed Anzu blinked a few times, not quite sure what was happening just yet………

YM: There! ^_^!! ::looks proud that she typed it all with one had::

Mai: I hate you.

Anzu: ::still not quite coherent:: w-what happened?

Mai: -_-'

YM: :P Hey, take what you can get. Would you rather me to not have written anything for you at all? I wasn't going to, because it was my first yuri, but I said what the hell, and just wrote it.

EC: -_-' How did you break your d@mned wrist anyway?

YM: Since you don't know where I live and you can't call child services on me, I'll tell you; ::whispers in EC's ear::

EC: Oh. Ok. Next time, get an A+ in AP World History, and they won't do that.

YM: -_-' Baka. Anyway, R'n'R please!! ^_^ The last chapter is next: SetoxJou!

Seto: So you'd better review. _Now_.


	4. SetoxJou Limey thing!

YH: I'm alive!! And I changed my pen name ... ''

EC: Yeah – I'm sure they all noticed and are confused out of their minds ... --' Insufferable Dumbass ...

YH: Nah – that's your job Evile; I won't take it away from you!!

EC: ::glares:: I'm going to ignore that comment.

YH: Disclaimer please

Seto: Yami Hiko (formerly known as Yami Megami) Does not own Yu-gi-oh

Jou: Or any of it's affiliated characters, places, or things.

Seto: Start writing. _Now_...

YH: Oooo ... is someone anxious?

Seto: ::death glare::

YH: o.O ....

Jou: ::death glare::

YH: ::backs away slowly:: Uh ... he he he ... I'M TYPING; PWEASE DUN HURT ME!!!

Chapter 4: SetoxJou

_Kaiba turned to look at Joey with puppy dog eyes who just sighed and nodded "Why not?" So with a happy smiled and an evil smirk Joey got dragged into one of the two remaining booths by the leash and collar he wore._

Seto kicked the door shut, hand absently twisting the lock into place as he pressed the blonde firmly against the wall, other hand tangling in his hair and tugging just enough for the other to feel it, but not enough to hurt. Writhing against the brunette, Jou tried to gain some control, but to no avail, which was not at all surprising if one thought about it; he was the CEO of a corporation – he was used to dominating things completely.

The had that had locked the door, currently with nothing to do, rubbed down the blonde's side, slipping teasingly below the waist of his smooth silk pants only about half an inch before rolling back up the semi-transparent shirt, blue tinting different shades from the movement. A gasp sounded from the shorter teen as Kaiba broke the kiss, nipping almost lightly, but not quite down his neck, tongue darting out to sooth the slight redness that came to the skin.

"Uhh...hu-HU!!" was the only half intelligible sound the blonde heard himself make as Kaiba's knee settled between his legs, at first for balance purposes, but then, as he realized that that was the cause of the slight flush that colored the boy's cheeks and also the reason the boy's back was arching off of the wall, Seto rolled his hips slightly, causing his knee to move evenly and oh-so-slowly against the pup. This in turn caused him to gasp sharply, the exhalation following being slightly quivering as he struggled to remain upright against the wall.

A yank on the leash caused the blonde to suddenly jolt forewards and into the brunette, crushing their lips together as Seto continued his ministrations, however sinister they were at the time. Asking entrance that was hazily given, icy eyes closed as he savored the taste of his puppy thoroughly, exploring every inch he could before he felt the burning in his lungs that signified a need for air. As he broke the kiss, amber eyes connected with his in a glare, and the pup panted out,

"You're f-ing evil, you know tha-nnnnnnggg!" However, he was cut off a the end as the CEO's tongue flicked over his chest through the slightly coarse fabric of his shirt, easily finding one of the half erect nubs of flesh that lay underneath and nipping it lightly. The brunette let out a loose chuckle, and said in a slightly husky tone,

"Sensitive much pup?" And, just as he opened his mouth to let out an annoyed retort, Seto captured his lips and rubbed _harder_, completely disabling his capacity for speech. The CEO smirked through the heated kiss. However, the blonde surprised him by suddenly wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, fingers ghosting over the short brown hair at the nape of his neck and causing him to gasp accordingly. It was Jou's turn to smirk as he pulled back slightly from the kiss, voice slightly raspy as he said,

"Sensitive much moneybags?" Before he moved his hands to slide the black leather trench coat from the taller teen's shoulders, hands rubbing firmly down the tight black leather tank that he wore. Seto 'hm'-ed in appreciation before a gasp was pulled from his throat; naval being exposed by the short shirt, Jou took advantage and nipped it lightly, tongue swirling over the remnants of the "love bite".

Forcing the blonde to stand back up by pressing with his lower body, Seto panted as he ground their hips together firmly, causing Jou to moan out his name, laying his forehead on the taller boy's shoulder, barely able to get enough air to sate his burning lungs.

Taking both hands and sliding them firmly down the smaller teen's back, they slipped past the waist band unnoticed, and cupped the flesh there firmly, causing another half moan, half shout to be emitted from the back of the blonde's throat. However, just as Seto's mind switched gears a bit, fingers sliding down the pup's crack, a voice cut through the shop.

"Shoppers, please finish shopping and make your purchases. The mall closes in five minutes. Have a nice evening." At this, the CEO growled in such a way that it would have scared Jou had he been coherent enough to register it; he'd been having a _great_ evening before that announcement. But, the mood was ruined now, and the blonde was going to get fidgety within a matter of seconds. Disentangling himself from the other, who promptly slid to the ground, panting and flushed, the brunette picked up his trench, slipping it on while deciding if he could get away with carrying the puppy, which was pretty much the equivalent of getting away with murder to him ... ...

OWARI!!

YH: Okies – I have officially done all of the pairings in Dark Magi!! This fic is officially done! Now I'll go see what I can do about the hundreds of other fics I've got half started and haven't finished ... --'

EC: No you won't – you'll just go and read your new Naruto manga again ... how many times is it now... 6 or 7?

YH: ... ... ... ... 8 ... ''

EC: ::rolls eyes::

YH: Anyway, tell me what you think!! I thought it was the best one yet (not that any of them were good ... ;; ) Oh, and thankies for all of the reviews – if you'd like to suggest which fic I finish next, feel free; I've marked the ones that are unfinished with 'WIP' in the summary


End file.
